sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12
The twelfth chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin and serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Miya leaves Izumo Inn to visit her husband's grave; thus Musubi takes care of cooking lunch today. Uzume dresses up Musubi and Kusano in costumes to make it more fun; Musubi wears a maid costume and Ku is dressed to look like a Japanese Wagtail bird (since that's what "Sekirei" means). After lunch Minato remembers Musubi's words: that once terminated a Sekirei can no longer be with her Ashikabi. He asks Musubi if this also applies to her; she confirms that it does. Crestfallen, Minato thinks that reduces their relationship to a mere game (the Sekirei Plan) which ends when the game is over; but Musubi strongly denies that, as her feelings for Minato are sincere and not a game. Minato apologizes for belittling her feelings, and Musubi promises him that she will not lose. She also tells Minato that the reward for the last remaining Sekirei is be to be together with her Ashikabi forever. Minato decides to believe in Musubi's strong words. Summary Musubi interrupts Minato's studying to deliver his lunch, a huge pile of rice and curry (the only thing she knows how to make). Earlier in the day Miya had left Izumo Inn to visit Takehito's grave, a ritual she observes every month on the calendar date of his death. Musubi volunteered to cook lunch for everyone; Uzume declared that if she was going to do housework she needed to wear the right clothes, and promptly dragged Musubi and Kusano to her room to change. When Minato moved to follow along, Uzume teased him about wanting to watch them change and then shut the door. While waiting, Minato reflected on the different relationships between Ashikabis and their Sekireis; but it wasn't long before Uzume opened the door and presented Musubi dressed as a maid and Kusano in a bird costume (a Wagtail). With that done, Uzume returned to her room to sleep; leaving Minato to wonder why she had such costumes. After somehow managing to consume his giant lunch, Minato asks Musubi about what she had told him in the Botanical Garden: that a Sekirei who lost a fight could no longer be with her Ashikabi. Musubi replies that it's true, that is part of being a Sekirei. A crestfallen Minato struggles to accept this truth; he remembers what Minaka had told them earlier, that the Sekirei Plan is just a game and therefore a "game over" is the end of everything. Musubi denies that it's a game as she tackles Minato to the floor and clings to him; her feelings for Minato are genuine and she wants to remain with him forever. Minato begins to apologize for implying that her feelings are just a game; but Musubi then swears that she won't lose. She also tells Minato that there is a reward for the last Sekirei, and that is to remain with their favorite person forever; so Minato should not worry, as she intends never to lose for that reason. The moment is interrupted by Miya's return. Musubi bounces off to greet her, leaving Minato to reflect on what she said; he decides to believe in her. Characters Introduced *none Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters